The Commander's Scientist
by Spyke1985
Summary: One-shot. Professor Mordin Solus has a hard time facing the truth about his attraction to Commander Selina Shepard, but when he finally does face up to the facts, he realizes that every cloud has a silver lining.


One-shot. Mordin/Femshep. Romance has never had a place in Mordin's life, but can Shepard change that fact, even just for one night?

**A/N: Just a little drabble I had floating around in my head with the prompt from my notepad of: Mordin smut. Short, sweet, and simple. Enjoy!**

* * *

He shook his head.

Shepard had just left his lab in the middle of the night cycle, and he'd had to tell her in no uncertain terms that he wasn't interested in her in 'that' way. Of course he was flattered, and if he were to try human, he would try her. Why had he said that? It's not like he actually intended to try human, right? Why even mention it? Was it truly just a way to let her down easy? He shook his head again.

_'This is not normal'_ he thought. Why was he still even thinking about it? It was a moot point, a dead discussion. Sure, he'd done the research, as she had requested, for human-salarian relationships, but she hadn't mentioned that the salarian she was interested in was _him_! Of all the people on this ship for her to show interest in, why him? He was near the end of his life, far older than her, and he'd never shown any interest in anything remotely romantic, especially with another species!

He sighed, holding his palm to his forehead as he contemplated the ridiculous situation. He knew he was lying to himself, and to her, but he hadn't been willing to admit it until now. What was the point? What hope did they have for any kind of lasting relationship? He would be gone soon, and she would be left with whatever emotional connections she had to him, his end broken and leaving her with raw nerve endings for comfort.

And what if it was just sex to her? Stress relief during this difficult mission was needed, the scientist in him understood that; but could he, in good conscience, be that stress relief for her? He knew he couldn't, and he knew then that he needed to discuss this with her, and let the truth be known for what it was.

He sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping and his features tense as he turned towards the door, steeling himself for the conversation he knew he must have with her. He finally managed to make his legs work, and he began moving towards the door, his resolve growing stronger the closer he got to the green door trigger. He reached out and palmed it, sighing once more as he stepped out of his lab, and was about to head for the door to the CIC when something stopped him dead in his tracks.

There, sitting on the floor against the wall on his right, with her knees pulled up to her chest, her face buried in her arms, was the Commander herself, sobbing softly. The sight froze him to the spot, as conflicting emotions played across his face. He was surprised that she hadn't heard the door open, and he was unsure of how to handle a human woman, let alone the usually stalwart Commander, crying. Was her reaction due to the words he had just spoken to her? Surely his rejection hadn't hurt her so deeply... He took a tentative step towards her, not entirely sure what action to take, but he felt he should make his presence known, so he coughed lightly.

The response was immediate. She looked up quickly, her face flushing as she realized she'd been caught in such a compromising situation, and she quickly wiped the tears from her face and stood hurriedly, her eyes shifting swiftly to the door to the CIC, plotting her imminent retreat.

She started to move towards the door, but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her arm before she could palm the door trigger, and spun her around before she could pull her arm from his grasp. He could see she was trying very hard to plaster her 'Commander Mask' into place, but was only partially succeeding at it. He could still register the pain in her eyes, even though the rest of her face was perfectly neutral.

He sighed and looked at her seriously. "Selina, we need to talk. Please, come with me." He said simply, keeping his hold on her arm firm but gentle, as he stepped to the side and motioned back to his lab in invitation, bowing his head slightly, but never losing sight of her.

She had finally steeled herself enough to hold her head high as she nodded tersely and followed him into his lab, crossing her arms over her chest when he released her arm once the door swished closed behind them.

He walked to the two desks in the room, pulling the chairs from each, and setting them in the back of the lab, near the viewport to engineering. He looked at her with the smallest of smiles. "Come. Sit." He said, as he settled down into one of the chairs himself.

She walked a little slower than usual towards the impromptu seating area, and gingerly sat in the chair opposite him, her legs quickly mimicking her arms, which were still crossed defensively.

Mordin raised a brow at this, a corner of his mouth tightening in dismay at her body language. He decided to keep his body open to her; he wasn't about to make her feel any more unwelcome than she already apparently felt. He relaxed and almost slouched back into the chair, his hands resting palms up in his lap, a sign of openness amongst his own species. He hoped the gesture wasn't completely lost on her as he spoke.

"Selina, please... Forgive me. Was not being... Entirely honest with you a moment ago." He admitted shyly, and he noticed the shift in her attitude as her eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise. "Is not that I am not... Attracted to you, is that I am afraid you will not be able to handle loss so well. I am near the end of my life, and to become involved romantically with anyone at this stage would be... Unfair to the other party. Do not wish to cause you undue emotional stress." He explained plainly, gazing at her with kindness in his eyes.

Her legs and arms unfolded quickly, and she leaned forward slightly as she spoke. "Mordin, I know all of this, and I wouldn't have shown my interest in you if I hadn't already considered all of the facts involved. You should know me better than that, as much time as I've spent around you, working on experiments with you, solving problems, creating new ones..." She smiled a bit at her words.

"I already know the pitfalls of this decision, and I accept that you may not be around long. As much as that stings, I am already emotionally invested. It's too late to just neatly file this away somewhere and ignore it. I care about you. Probably more than I should, but since when have I ever been the cautious type?" She finally grinned then, as she let her words hang in the air between them like plump fruit, waiting to be picked.

He looked as though he desperately wanted to pick that fruit, as if it were the last fruit in the galaxy, but he was afraid to touch it, lest it wither and turn to ash in his hands. He studied her face carefully, wanting to see that she was sincere, that she fully understood the implications of her decision, that there was no sign of possible regret in her eyes. He could see no hesitation, no reservation in her features, and he decided to pluck the fruit out of the air once and for all, devouring it whole. He sat up straight in the chair as he spoke. "If you are sure, Selina..."

She interrupted him as she leaned forward the rest of the way, grasping him gently behind his neck and pulling him towards her enough that her lips met his in a sweet, tender kiss. She broke the kiss all too soon, and smiled at him broadly. "I'm sure, Mordin. I've never been so sure in my life." She said softly, as her finger traced lightly from the tip of his good horn, down the side of his face to his chin, before gently cupping his face with her hand.

He twined his fingers around her wrist and nuzzled into her hand, his face brightening into a smile that sparkled in his eyes. She smiled back at him, then stood, planting a kiss on his horn before taking his hand in hers, and leading him out of his lab to the elevator.

Thankfully since most of the crew were asleep, nobody saw them entwine their bodies just as the elevator doors closed. Their discarded clothing littered Selina's cabin floor, creating a trail of evidence from the elevator to the fish tank, where he'd pressed her against the azure glow and kissed her with the passion of a life spent alone, science his only lover until now. The trail continued to her bed, the last garments flung to the side and forgotten in the intense exploration of each others' bodies.

He had to admit, he was glad he'd done that research for her, as they were both reaping the benefits of the knowledge they'd gained from his findings. She was taking her time with him, slowly tracing her way from one end of his body to the other with her fingers, lips and tongue, pulling out all the stops to attain that oh-so-illusive state of male salarian arousal. He was surprised to find that her pheromones did indeed work on him, and they combined with her teasing and prodding in an exquisite dance of pleasure over his body, working him over and coaxing him to full arousal much faster than he would have thought possible.

He stopped her from going any farther, and began to apply what he'd learned; at first kissing her, teasing her tongue and lips with his own, then trailing his tongue from just behind her ear to her collarbone, then down to her breast, experimentally taking her nipple into his mouth, suckling and nibbling it as light moans escaped her throat. He trailed thin, flexible fingers from her throat, down her sternum, over her toned stomach, and down further to just above her mound, teasing her with quick dives of his nimble fingers down to her clit, rubbing gently in a circular motion a few times before retreating again, and again, her hips jerking and legs twitching with every tease he gave the sensitive nerve cluster as her moans and whimpers grew louder.

He finally kept his talented fingers in place on her clit for a moment, stimulating it until she nearly reached orgasm, then dove his fingers between the lips just below it, curling them deliciously on her g-spot, while his thumb continued to rub her clit. The effect was nearly instantaneous, as her back arched, she cried out in climax, her hands fisting the sheets until her knuckles turned white.

He wasted no time in positioning himself over her, knowing the hypersensitive state she was in, he wanted her to feel every single sensation she could as he entered her slowly, nuzzling into her neck as he kissed and nipped at her skin, taking in deep breaths as he reveled in her scent, her pheromones driving him to even higher planes of pleasure as he felt her wet walls clamp around his cock oh-so-tightly, causing him to shudder in ecstasy.

As her hands finally released the sheets, she renewed her exploration of his body, marveling at the alien shapes he had to offer her as she keened at his slow and gentle thrusting into her deepest pleasures. She locked eyes with him and saw a fire in his eyes, slowly building in intensity, but also edged with a burning question. She looked at him curiously, and he looked down for a moment, watching as he plundered her depths slowly, sweetly. When he looked back up, the question had finally traveled from his eyes to his lips: "Faster?" He nearly whispered, as if he was almost afraid to break the spell of their pleasure.

She grinned at him and nodded emphatically. It was the only encouragement he needed, as he withdrew almost completely, then shoved himself into her with force and speed, her back arching as a gasp and a cry escaped both of their lips, then withdrawing again quickly and diving into her again with renewed vigor, plunging into her repeatedly as her body tightened on the verge of orgasm again. She clung to him tightly as she met him thrust for thrust, her body crying out along with her as she came with his name on her tongue.

"Ahh... Selina... If you... Do that again... I won't be able... To last." He managed between thrusts as her walls quaked with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

She grinned and let out a single laugh as she replied breathlessly. "Don't care... Fire when ready."

He raised a brow at her choice of words, but smiled back at her, before his features turned to a look of concentration. "Would like to try... Different position. Believe humans refer to it as... 'Doggy style'?"

A sly grin came over her face and she nodded, waiting for him to sit back so she could flip over, settling on her elbows and knees barely in time for him to impale her again as she threw her head back with the sensation of the sudden invasion. She looked back at him as he pounded into her, his hands firmly grasping her hips, pulling her towards him with each thrust.

She almost came at the sight, but managed to hold out for just a few more minutes; she wanted to enjoy this as long as she could. The visual was making her climb the walls, and she could see he was experiencing a similar sensation. He was fucking her like a salarian on a mission, and she wasn't about to stop him if she could avoid it. She clamped her jaw shut as he altered his angle, aiming directly at her g-spot, and she was fighting a losing battle against her fast approaching climax.

She looked back one last time, and the sight that met her eyes bulldozed through her resolve as she cried out in her biggest orgasm yet.

He felt, heard, and saw it coming, and finally released the tight hold he'd had on his impulse to cum, spilling his seed into her as his hips jerked forward multiple times with the waves of their orgasms combined. They collapsed together, still connected, both desperately trying to catch their breath as they rode out the remnants of their afterglow.

He finally found the strength to lift himself off and out of her, and rolled over on his back beside her. She turned her head and looked at him through her sweat-dampened hair, a very silly and elated grin on her face. He smiled back at her, gently tucking the offending locks behind her ear. She half chuckled, and let out a great sigh of relief as she closed her eyes for a moment, relaxing.

When she opened them again, she moved over to him, resting her head on his shoulder, laying her leg over his gently, forming her body to his as well as she could as she hugged his waist. "That was... Beyond wonderful, Mordin. I'm so glad you're here." She said, her voice trailing off to a mumble as she finished.

He stroked her hair and smiled, as he soon saw the steady rise and fall of her body that indicated she had fallen asleep. He laid a chaste kiss on the top of her head, and decided that this was a very good woman to spend the remainder of his life with. He held her tightly, drifting off to sleep with a look of complete peace and happiness on his face.


End file.
